Twenty Years Later
by xMidgetx
Summary: Edward left in New Moon, and Bella ends up falling in love with Jacob Black. Twenty years later she has two kids and is happily married. But what happens when Edward comes back? All other Cullens have come back to Bella already. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Edward was gone. After all those lies, all that time he told me he loved me. I guess it took him a little while to actually realize that I wasn't good enough for him.

I went to Jacob Black for support eventually. He was, after all, my best friend, and he helped heal the giant gaping hole in my chest.

After he turned into a werewolf, and finally told me, I met the Pack, and we started going out. After dating for five months Jacob proposed and I said yes, of course. We married and had two kids, Nicholas [. Nick] Emmett Black (Emmett was ecstatic to have his name as his godsons' middle name) and then two years later, Lillian [a.k.a. Lilly] Rose Black (Rosalie was surprised to say the least about being godmother and having her name in Lilly's middle name).

We found out after Sam and Emily married (before Jake and I) that when a werewolf imprints, and the girl or guy (in Leah's case) falls in love with them and they marry, the girl or guy turns into a werewolf after the marriage.

Sam and Emily came home from their honeymoon, and Emily was a wolf. She is light gray with black stripes on her head. After that, Jake and I had our wedding and I turned into a wolf. I am white with russet colored flecks.

But, there is a difference between the original wolves, and the imprint wolves. We imprint wolves don't have the high body temperature, growth spurt, or the wolf smell. We are stronger, faster and have better senses than normal humans, and we smell like normal humans, too.

Another difference is the communication. The imprint wolves can communicate with the whole pack like an original wolf, or they can communicate just with their husband or wife.

Lilly and Nick are also different, along with all the other kids of the original pack and their imprints. They become werewolves at the age of four, and they can communicate with both parents, in human and wolf form, and they also do not have a growth spurt, or become immortal until the age of 19. The original werewolf and their imprint could communicate with their thoughts, not just in wolf form, but in human form, too.

Before Jacob proposed to me, Alice came back. She came to see if I was okay, because Edward wasn't. She stayed for a week, and then went back to her family. We kept in touch and three weeks after she left, Jacob proposed.

Alice got to plan my wedding, and all the Cullen's came back for it, except Edward who was completely clueless about the fact that his family saw me again.

After the wedding we all kept in touch, and they visited us more often. The hole in my chest was officially healed up and I move on from Edward. I couldn't, however move on from my favorite two sisters, two brothers, and parents. I still counted them as my third family and the wolf pack were like brothers and sisters to me.

I passed on my love of horses to our kids. We have four horses, Mia is mine, Jazzmin is Lilly's, Alex is Nick's, and Ace is Jake's. Mia is a reddish brown Clydesdale with little white flecks all over her body, with a brown mane and tale. Jazzmin is a light brown Quarter horse with a brown mane and tale, Alex is a white Quarter horse with black flecks and a white mane and tail, and Ace is black Clydesdale with a black mane and tale. Horses have been something I have wanted for most of my life.

Everything has been perfect, until a certain vampire showed up in our lives…


	2. Chapter 1 Future and Past

**Hey Midget here… Sorry I haven't updated in a while… fanfiction updating is somewhat confusing for me, and I don't really have time. Any way I'm only going to say the disclaimer once, because I don't feel like repeating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… If I did then I would totally change the endings. :P**

Chapter 1- Future and Past

It has been twenty years since Edward left. Now I am a sister to the whole pack, except Jake, since he was my husband. He taught me how to fight and living with the pack made me learn to blush less. So if anyone is bothering me I can personally kick their but, I am really tough now and hardly ever blush, sad, I know, but get over it. It also helps that I am a werewolf now.

Jake and I have two kids now, Lilly who is six, and Nick who is eight. They are both kind of special. They are already werewolves, but they can communicate with the pack and me too, even in their human form. But the really cool thing is that they can only communicate what they want you to know, and they don't have to listen to the Alpha, who is now Jake, but they have to listen when he is being dad and I tell them too. So right now they were out wrestling with Uncle Seth, and I was writing an email to Alice.

_Dear Alice,_

_I miss you guys. When are you coming back to visit? Lilly and Nick miss you so much. You should see how much they have grown. I found a new deal with the wolf business. Apparently I am immortal now too, and I can communicate with Jake and my kids in human form. Since you will probably call before I even send this message, I'll tell you more about it later. Love you all._

_Bella_

_PS. The pack says to get your bloodsucking butts down here NOW! They really want to see their favorite vamps. :)_

I smiled as I typed this; I found out that I don't have to do exactly as Jake tells me. This is all pretty cool. I sent the email and went out to phase and talk to Jake. Also, when I talk to who I want, if I want to I can make it only a two way conversation, or more depending on how many people I want to talk to. And the rest of the pack doesn't get to know anything about it afterwards unless I let them. Like I said, pretty cool.

I went outside and phased. As a wolf I am white with russet colored flecks. Lilly is really light gray, almost white with black flecks; while Nick looks almost exactly like his father. Russet brown fur, only with some white and black flecks. My kids both have the trademark black hair, but Lilly has black eyes and Nick has brown eyes like me. Actually, Nick looks like a mini Jacob with my eyes, and Lilly just looks like Jake (which could explain why she is such a daddy's girl) with my personality, and it explains why she has him wrapped around her cute six year old finger.

_Jake? Where are you? I want to talk._

_Oh, what did you do now? Did you get Lilly something really expensive? _I heard Paul say to Jake.

_Hello I can hear you! _I shouted in my head and saw Paul mentally flinch,

_And no, he didn't do anything I just want to see if we can head down to the Cullen's and see if they are there, because Alice usually calls me before I even send her an email unless she is here._ I mentally scolded Paul.

_Sure, I'll meet you at the house. _I heard Jake tell me, ending the fight. I mentally nodded and went to the house.

**Hey! Reviewing is optional, but this is my first so feel free to comment!**


	3. Chapter 2 Please, Just Kill Me Now

Chapter 2- Please, Just Kill Me Now

The kids were playing with their horses when Jake and I got there. We then got out Mia and Ace and saddled them up. Then after telling the kids that Seth was in charge, we left for the Cullen's place. Suddenly, though, right before we got to the familiar driveway, which is still a mile long by the way, my cell phone rang.

"Hey Alice, what's going on? Are you guys at the house?" I asked.

"Bella, you can't come over, okay? Please don't fight, this is best for you. I promise to stop by later." She said in a very quiet rush that I could barely hear and then she hung up. Well, if something was going on, then we might as well be nice and try to help.

"What's up Bells? What did Alice want?" Jake asked really worried. I told him what she said and that we should still come over, and watched as his face turned from curious to worry.

"Maybe we shouldn't go, then. If it is that bad that Alice doesn't want help…" Jake said trailing off at the end because my stubborn side had come out and I was already riding Mia down the driveway. He just sighed and followed on Ace, knowing that his attempts to stop me would be wasted. When the house came into sight, we got off our horses, tied them to a tree, and Jake put his hand in mine as we went to the door and knocked. Usually we wouldn't, but we weren't sure what was going on and I felt like knocking today.

It took all of two seconds for the door to open, and then when it did my first thought was _Oh God please just kill me now!_ And then I think I fainted. When I opened my eyes Alice was standing over me looking mad and worried, and Jake was holding me. But I could tell that something was up with him, because he was really tense. I smiled up at him, and then remembered what happened. That smile vanished as soon as it appeared, all because of _HIM_. _HE_ was standing there, looking like he was very worried about me. That couldn't be right at all.

"Bells, honey, are you alright?" Jake asked me. I frowned and nodded, then looked at Alice.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You knew that I wasn't going to listen to you." I accused and she hung her head in shame. All the while I didn't even look in HIS direction.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me, and it would have been harder for you." She explained. And I just grunted in defeat. Then I heard a voice I haven't in a long time.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Alone" Edward added the last part glaring at my husband. That got me mad.

"No, I'd rather not. C'mon Jake, _our_ kids are waiting. Alice they really want to see their favorite aunt again. Come with us?" I asked and glanced at Edward to see his reaction to the kids part. His hands clenched, but other than that nothing. Then I realized that the rest of the Cullen's had gotten there. They were all watching me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked innocently. Emmett smiled and Carlisle laughed which caused Jasper and Rosalie to smile.

"Not much, Bells, what's up with you?" Emmett said, always the one with jokes.

"Hey, why don't you all come over? I know Lilly and Nick want to see you guys. They have been begging me and Jake since you last left." I said, once again not looking at Edward. Carlisle hesitated and in that hesitation Edward asked again.

"Please, Bella can I talk to you alone?" Then I was really mad. I didn't want to phase though and was trying to calm down when I heard a familiar voice in my head.

_C'mon Bells, why don't you just talk to him? Then you can get it over with and we can leave. _Jake said which only made me madder.

_Why should I? So he can remind me why he lied? So he can once again tell me that I am unlovable? No thanks, Jake. I'd rather not._ And with that, I took one last glance around the room.

"Feel free to come over guys; you know where the house is. I'll meet you at the house Jake." and with that I ran out, hopped on Mia, and galloped away. I would've just phased and ran, but I could never leave Mia. As I rode away though, I heard both Jake and Edward call my name.

I got back to the house, and put Mia away. Then I phased, and ran. I couldn't take it anymore. I blocked everyone out of my mine and ran far away. When I was sure no one was coming after me, I phased back, and curled up into a ball. The hole has reopened. I don't know why, though. I love Jacob, we are married and have two kids, but seeing Edward unannounced like that made everything hard. It began to rain and, even though I don't feel cold anymore (all temperatures feel the same, even vampires aren't cold and wolves aren't hot anymore) I decided to go home. I phased again and went back slowly. Then I felt someone in my mind and let them in. It was Emily.

_Bella! Where are you, Jake is so worried. We all are. _She paused as she saw what happened in my mind, _Are you okay, sweetie?_ Always like a mother. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

_Come on, you can come over to my house. I'll tell Jake your okay, and that you're staying there, and that you don't want to see anyone._ I finally found my voice.

_Thank you, Emily. I don't know what I would do without you._ I 'said' and started running towards her house. I would borrow some of her clothes.

I felt Emily leave my mind, and continued to run. I knew Jake would be worried, and it made me upset to know that he worried, but I couldn't stand to go home. Jacob would understand; he always did.


	4. Chapter 3 Emily's House

**Heyy people of Fanfiction! Midget is back with two new chapters just because I really liked the reviews about my first fanfic! and ive been busyy :P**

Chapter 3- Emily's House

I got to Emily's house and she was waiting for me with a change of clothes. She also kicked Sam and James out of the house. I think they went to hang out with Jake, Lilly, and Nick. James is Emily and Sam's son; he is six years old, just like Lilly. Lilly, James, and Nick are best friends, and personally I think that Lilly and James are going to get together when they are old enough, meaning sometime between sixteen, and twenty. But Emily and I are the only ones that discuss that, if Jake and Sam knew, they would go berserk.

Anyway, I changed and told Emily everything that happened and my thoughts between my old feelings for Edward, and my love for Jacob. She just sat with me and listened the whole time. Isn't she amazing? Then, me being tired, we went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a very energetic six year old jumping on the guest bed.

"Bells! You're here!" I chuckled slightly.

"Hey there, Jamie. How's it going?" I call him Jamie because I'm the only who is allowed to, so I do.

He didn't get a chance to answer, though, because at that moment Sam came in and told James to go help Emily make breakfast. When he left Sam looked at me and I sighed.

"Bella, I think I understand what happened, from what Emily told me. But that is no reason to run away, and then don't even go home to Jake. He's worried about you." Sam said, and I already figured that this would happen so I just nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I just couldn't face him. Especially since I can barely understand my feelings about everything, and then Emily offered for me to stay here and I agreed." I explained. He nodded.

"Yes, you know that you are always welcome here. But you still need to go and talk to Jake." This time it was my turn to nod. I got up, took a shower, and came down to get a quick breakfast and said a quick thanks to Emily, then walked out the door.

When I was safely in the woods I phased and realized that someone else was there. It was Leah. We got along great now, as best friends, but she was still the same old Leah, and loved to remind me that I used to be with a vampire. I swear Jake almost ripped her head off one time...

_Flashback_

_It had been a few months since Jake and I had started dating. We were at a bonfire, and it was after the stories were told that I went over to talk to Leah. I said hi, and asked her about some really random things._

_"Hey, Leah, how are you?" I asked out of complete curiosity. She stiffened a little before answering._

_"I've been fine, but not that you would care. Since, you know, you used to run with that Cullen guy." She said bitterly. And that was when the hole in my chest started to open up and I curled up on the ground in a ball, holding my chest, which is exactly how Jake found me. He was so mad at Leah that he almost phased right there, which is bad because some normal humans who didn't know their secret were there. Leah felt extremely guilty, though, when she saw me fall to the ground clutching my chest and she still apologizes for it now._

_End Flashback_

So now Leah was in my head yelling at me for once again, having to have ever fallen in love with a bloodsucker, to have him leave, then come back, and for me running away and not telling Jake because he has been worried so sick and nobody can have any peace of mind when in their werewolf forms due to him thinking about me. I basically tuned her out most of the time, but she didn't really care, she just wanted to rant.

_And why would you be so selfish like that, you acted like a total b-_ Leah was cut short by Seth phasing and cheerily saying hi to us. Then reminding Leah, after figuring out what just happened, that she has no control over what Jake thinks and what I do. I was home by this time, so I phased while the two were bickering, and went into the barns to say hi to Mia.

"Hey there girl, what have you been up to?" She nickered softly while I stroked her face gently. Then I heard a deep voice.

"Just worrying about you, we all have been, actually." I turned around and saw Jake standing there- in only a pair of sweatpants, with his arms crossed. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jake; I just couldn't handle it then. You know how I get when I can't handle something too well." He sighed and hugged me back, then gave me a quick kiss, and a smile.

"I know Bells, I just thought that maybe if you talked to him, he would understand that you don't love him anymore, and he wouldn't try to get you back." This stopped me short. I looked up at him then lead him into our room and looked at him to tell me everything that happened while I was unconscious and after I left.

"Okay, when you fainted I brought you into the house, and the rest of the Cullen's joined us. The look Edward was giving you pretty much told me he still loves you, so I asked him in my mind and he said yes. That simple, then I asked him if he thought he had a chance to get you back, and he said he would try everything, and I glared at him. Then you woke up. I figured then, since he already knew a hole bunch of crap from my head, that maybe you would go and talk to him to tell him that you don't love him anymore-" he paused for a second,

"You don't love him anymore, right, Bells?" He asked me and I just nodded and motioned for him to speak again. He sighed and continued.

"After you left I was really mad, I think that Jazz was having a hard time calming me down, if he wasn't, I would've phased already. Then I reminded Edward that you and I were happily married and if he ever came near you again, and hurt you I would rip him to shreds. Then I invited Alice, Jazz, Em, Rose, Doc, and Mom over to see Lilly and Nick, but they said that they had to unpack, since apparently they were moving back in here." He calls Carlisle Doc, and Esme Mom, he is allowed to after all. I winced when he said they were _all_ moving back, meaning Edward wasn't just visiting. Why me? I groaned and sat on Jake's lap while he wrapped his arms around me. Then I realized that it was night and there was a full moon out. Lilly and Nick were sleeping, I didn't disturb them.

"Hey Jake, do you want to go for a short ride through the woods?" I asked. He chuckled knowing how much I love to ride my horse. Especially with Jake.

"Sure, why not." He said and we went to get the horses together.

**Reviewing is welcomed :) **


	5. Chapter 4 Can't a Girl Ever Get a Break?

**Heyyy here is the second chap im updating 2day :)**

Chapter 4- Can't a Girl Ever Get a Break?

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon, Mmmm. I took a quick shower and walked downstairs in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a purple sweatshirt over it. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I was tackled by two very energetic kids.

"Mommy, you're home! I missed you so much! Are you okay?" cute little Lilly said to me in a rush, always worried about everyone else, even at six. I laughed and smiled at them.

"I'm fine, baby, mommy just needed to stay at Emily's house for the night." She nodded, relaxed and Nick went back to eating his two plates full of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I swear that kid eats more than Jake sometimes. Speaking of, he was currently busy making us breakfast. My stomach growled and him, having super hearing, heard and chuckled. Lilly and Nick, of course, heard it too, but they were to busy talking about their horses to notice. They love Jazzi (Jazzmine) and Al (Alex) more than anything. I came up behind Jake to hug him, but instead of hugging him from behind he used his speed and turned around right as my arms went around him and kissed me gently. I huffed, mad.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jake said while laughing a little at my expression which made me somewhat madder. In case you haven't noticed, I have a little anger issue now, not much, but you really don't want to get me mad. Just saying.

"I hate how I can never sneak up on you! You somehow always know that I am coming." Jake chuckled and I scowled. He quickly kissed it away and I smiled.

"Mommy, daddy, can we go ride horses around the trails now?" Nick and Lilly asked at the same time, it's so cute when they do that I smiled and nodded and they ran out to go get the horses ready. Jake and I went to walk out the door when suddenly we heard an urgent howl. We exchanged looks and ran out the door. Jake phased while I went to the kids, their faces looked worried.

"Kids, stay here. Get in the house and lock the doors. If you really don't want to leave the horses, lock up the barn. I love you guys. We'll be back soon." I said in a rush and they nodded and I ran out and phased. Jake was waiting for me as a wolf by the forest.

_Hey guys what's going on?_ I asked the pack. They all seemed hesitant. That made me more worried.

_What the hell is going ON! Tell me before I start hyperventilating._ That's when I realized Sam wasn't there, or Emily. Then it was Seth who spoke up.

_Bells, um, I don't really know how to say this, but I think that someone is here to see you. They won't go until they do._ Seth seemed hesitant, and he wasn't going to let me know who it was. I was confused. By now we had reached the pack. Finally, though Quil spoke up.

_Um, Bella, it's Edward Cullen. He is here to see you, waiting at the border. He says he won't leave until he talks to you._ Quil trailed off seeing me shaking with rage and I thought 'can't a girl ever get a break' to myself, and heard Quil laugh nervously.

_Bella, honey you need to calm down. Please, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. I'll go right now and make him leave you alone forever. Just say the word._ Jake said. He hated it when I was mad, and I knew that this would make him upset, but I had to talk to him. Joy.

_No, Jake, I have to talk to him. If I don't then he won't ever leave us alone. Trust me, I know how stubborn he can be. But, could you guys all come with me? I really don't want to start freaking out._ Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Jake nodded their heads and I sent them all a thank you. We started to run to the border when I sent the kids a message to go to Emily's house and tell them that the pack is out and we will be back soon. They agreed and we all headed towards the border. Well, here goes nothing.

**Reviewing is welcomed and lovedddd :P**


	6. Chapter 5 Talking

**Hey People! Midget is back! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! Ive been really busy and I just went to update chapters 6 and 7 when I realized that I didn't have chapter 5 posted yet. So here I am trying to finish this before my computer battery dies while trying to stay awake. Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 5- Talking

As we neared the border I phased back into a human and put my clothes that were tied to my foot on. I sighed and walked out from behind the tree and everyone looked up as I walked forward. They were all occupying themselves while looking away from me while I phased back. They had strict orders from Sam and Jacob not to look at any of us (who the wolves have imprinted on) when we go to phase into a werewolf or human. It always made me and Emily uncomfortable. But soon there would be another of us. Quil was planning on proposing to Claire soon. Everyone was really excited. Anyway I walked out and everyone turned to me as Jake trotted up. I smiled softly and put my hand on his head.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." They all followed me as I reached the border. And when it came in sight a familiar bronze- haired beauty was waiting patiently for me, no doubt. When he saw me he smiled the crooked smile I used to love so much, well now, to bad for him but my new favorite smile is a full- blown grin with white teeth framed by beautiful russet- colored skin.

As I stepped out of the tree line, the whole pack started to follow me, but they stopped when I shook my head. Instead, Jake was the only one to follow me. As I got closer, I became tenser. I was reminded of all the pain and suffering he put me through. He just needs to learn to leave me alone. I am going to teach him that lesson soon if he doesn't listen to talk.

"Bella, love, please take me back. I've missed you." Edward said it as if he really did miss me. Ha, yeah, right. True, Alice did tell me that he did it with my best interests at heart, but he still left and I hate him for it.

"Edward, you lost the right to call me love when you abandoned me in the woods twenty years ago," I watched as he flinched when I reminded him of that. Yeah, try living it in my shoes, bub. "Anyway, I already told you that I don't love you anymore. In fact, I don't think that I ever did love you. I was always so dazzled by you, that I just thought I loved you." I continued thinking about my newest epiphany. I saw Edward frown at that and he started to deny it.

"NO! You did love me, and I love you. Please come back to me! I promise I'll never leave you again. I can't even bear to be away from you for long. Please, just leave those puppies and come over to me, love." Great, he seems very desperate. So desperate, in fact that I almost consider feeling sorry for him, but then Jake nudged my hand with his nose and I jerked back to reality. He was just trying to dazzle me.

"Stop it! Edward, I can't love you. Are love was based on you always dazzling me, and me being your singer- yeah, I do know that. Alice ended up explaining it to me _after_ you left, and after I jumped of the cliff." I watched him flinch at the singer part, and then his facial expression went from horror to confusion.

"Bella, when did you jump off of a cliff?" He seemed angry. He has no right to be angry, or to demand anything! He was starting to make me mad.

"First of all, _Edward_," I spat his name, "you have NO rights whatsoever to call my FAMILY puppies, and second, you have no right to demand anything!" I was shouting now. Jake, sensing that I was about two seconds from killing Edward, had Paul and Embry step in front of me, and Quil took Jake's place as he went to phase back.

When he came back, he took me up in a hug and kissed me, I think to calm me down, and annoy Edward. Then he just held my hand and we turned to Edward.

"Listen, bloodsucker, why don't you just give up this whole 'Bella is mine and she'll always love me and can never move on from me' crap. Turns out, she did move on from you. When you decided to leave her, and now we are married and have two wonderful kids who look up to their mom. She won't leave. Get over yourself, and why don't you go back to your leech girlfriend in Alaska? Huh?" I was confused at that. Edward didn't have a girlfriend in Alaska. But, then why did he flinch? I took a deep, much needed, breath to calm me.

"Edward, do you have a mate in Alaska?" He started to nod, and then shook his head no, the entire pack growled at once.

"Yes or no Edward. There is only one answer. Do you have a mate in Alaska, fully knowing that you do, and then try to come and get me back?" He grimaced.

"You have to believe me, Bella, it was only a distraction, I missed you too much at one point, and I was a second away from coming back to you. We were visiting Alaska, and Tanya came over to me… I swear it was only once!" The nerve of him! To try to do that to me! I let go of Jake's hand, and walk over to Edward, across the border. I can see from the corner of my eye the Pack is confused, Jake looked heartbroken, and Edward looks smug and like a little kid on Christmas. I walk right up to him and put my hand on his freezing cold cheek. I really can't believe that I used to love that. I prefer warm skin.

"Edward," I said it in a kind voice, "Go back to Tanya, and be her mate, because I will never love you! I can't believe you have the nerve to do that! Go away, and leave me alone for good! I don't love you, I don't want you, and I never will!" I screamed in his face. I think he got the message; I had long since taken my hand off his face. I turned to go back to my side of the border, where Jake was grinning wildly and the rest of the boys looked like they were just realizing what was going on, idiots. But, hey, they're my idiots.

I was about a step from crossing the border when suddenly- _whoosh!_ What the Hell? Then I realized that Edward had picked me up bridle- style and was running through some woods. I didn't know where we were going, but I could see everything clearly, and then after about five minutes, we stopped and I recognized where we were. The meadow.

**Feel free to review! I am posting three chapters tonight, in honor of not posting in a while, my birthday that was last Sunday, and just because I don't feel like waiting forever to post another one. School is starting in a little less than a month- ugh- so I'm going to try and get a schedule going and try to post regularly. **


	7. Chapter 6 The Meadow

Previously:

_I didn't know where we were going, but I could see everything clearly, and then after about five minutes, we stopped and I recognized where we were. The meadow._

Chapter 6- The Meadow

"Bella, I love you, and only you. And I'll prove to you that you do love me." Before I could even look around to look at my surroundings and try to find a way out of here, Edward was suddenly crushing his lips to mine. He was trying to kiss me by using force! I never would have thought that Edward Cullen would force me to kiss him!

_Ok, Bella, think of a way to get out of here._ I told myself. I mentally put up my mind blocks so that Jake and the kids didn't know what was happening, and then it came to me. The perfect way to get Edward to stop was to surprise him enough to loosen his hold so I could phase and get away. Ugh, I so did not want Edward to know that I was a wolf, but it will be to my advantage.

Out of nowhere, I wrapped my arms around his neck, planted my hands in his hair, and kissed him back with everything I had. _Ugh, I am going to have to rinse my mouth with bleach after this._ My plan worked, though, and Edward was surprised enough to loosen his grip on me. Quick as a flash, I let go of him and phased into my wolf form. To say that Edward was shocked was an understatement. As soon as I was in wolf form, I started running from him. Back towards home, it was then that I realized that Jake was in my mind.

_Bella! Where are you? Are you ok? Why did you put up your mind blocks? Where did that leech take you, and what did he do? I'll kill him if he hurt you! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Bells, he was so fast I didn't even know that he was that fast! _It was Jake, I was so glad to hear his voice that it didn't bother me that he was ranting in his mind.

_Jake! I'm fine. Edward just took me to the meadow, _I showed him what happened, he already knew about the meadow. I told him everything that happened between Edward and I except maybe some of the times we kissed, from where and when we met, to when he left. It was the only way I could really move on, Jake understood that before I did, he let me vent everything out to him, and when the hole in my chest became too much, he held me together. When I cried, Jake wiped my tears away. That is one of the reasons why I love him so much, because he understands me, and he was always there for me.

By this time, I made it past the border, and I ran right up to my house where the entire Pack was, waiting. When I was outside the house, Jake came and brought me new clothes, since I shredded my other ones; and I put them on. When I got inside, Lilly, Nick, and James tackled me; and the rest of the Pack gave me a group hug and made sure I was ok.

"Guys! I'm fine, I swear!" I promised them, and with Emily, Leah, and Kim's help, they all backed off.

"Bella, what the hell happened there? One second you were walking over to our side of the border and the next you and Cullen were gone!" Paul exclaimed, I guess they didn't realize how fast he was.

"Well, Paul, I told you a long time ago that Edward was fast, did I not?" I waited for him to nod before I continued to the rest of the pack.

"Okay, so I started walking to the border, as you all know by now, and then suddenly Edward had picked me up and started running with me. He took me to our old meadow, the place he first brought me when he told me all about him being a vamp. Anyway, he brought me there and said that he would prove that I still loved him and that he loved me and only me," I laughed at everyone's confused faces, "so then he started kissing me. While he was trying to get me to kiss him back, I came up with my plan. So I just kissed him back with all my might, and then when he was surprised enough to loosen his death grip on me, I just phased and ran. He was so surprised that he didn't even try to follow me." I started laughing at that.

"Only you, Bella, only you," Jared said, and then started to explain more once he saw my death glare.

"What I'm trying to say is, that you are the only person I have ever known that has a werewolf for a husband, two wolfy little kids, and one crazy bloodsucking monster who all love you to death, well, at least I think that the leech does." He snorted and the rest of us just burst out laughing.

"Yes, Jared, and only you would come up with that." I laughed and then we heard Seth say,

"Hey, don't forget that Bells also has like a whole family of vamps who are like her third family!" We all laughed at that.

"Speaking of which, I think that it might be good if the Cullen's found out about their 'son's' latest adventure." I heard Sam say and nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 7 Wow, Persistent Much?

**Hey people! I am honestly sorry I haven't had time to update, I just have been really busy, I've worked at the horse barn where I board my horse almost every day this summer. Anyway, I was rereading my story and realized I have a lot of crap missing… So here it is:**

**Quil did Imprint on Claire and she would be 22 now, they are married and have a daughter, Sammie. They married when Claire was 18. Claire's wolf is light brown with dark brown stripes. I totally forgot about her until just recently. Sammie is 4 years old and is going to turn soon.**

**Jared and Kim, they are Imprinted and Kim is a reddish tan wolf. They are going to be married sometime in this story.**

**For Paul, Seth, Leah, and anyone else who hasn't Imprinted in the normal book and my story, I'm working on it. **

** I'm really appreciating the reviews I've gotten, I honestly didn't expect many people to like it. Um, also I still am working on some major plots and stuff so if anyone has some ideas they want added just pm me or put it in a review and I'll try to fit it in. Thanks sooo much!**

"_What I'm trying to say is, that you are the only person I have ever known that has a werewolf for a husband, two wolfy little kids, and one crazy bloodsucking monster who all love you to death, well, at least I think that the leech does." He snorted and the rest of us just burst out laughing._

_ "Yes, Jared, and only you would come up with that." I laughed and then we heard Seth say,_

_ "Hey, don't forget that Bells also has like a whole family of vamps who are like her third family!" We all laughed at that._

_ "Speaking of which, I think that it might be good if the Cullen's found out about their 'son's' latest adventure." I heard Sam say and nodded in agreement._

Chapter 7- Wow! Persistent Much?

After everyone calmed down, I called Alice and told her to gather the family and that some of the pack are coming over. She agreed right away, without asking any questions. Then it was time for us to phase. It was Jake, Seth, Leah, and Paul who were coming with me to the Cullen's house and so we each went outside to phase. When we walked outside, though, three little wolves happened to phase and run outside and stand next to Jake and me. I smiled at Jake and then phased to talk to my kids and my nephew.

_Um, excuse me, can I help you three? What are you doing?_ I asked and they were all bouncing around excited.

_Mommy, we want to go and see Aunty Alice, Aunty Rose, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em, grandpa Carlisle, and grandma Esme. Please, can we go?_ Lilly asked me, her black eyes wide and innocent.

_Yeah, mom! We want to meet this mystery Edward who broke your heart, too!_ Nick stated with fire in his brown eyes. I smiled at them both in my head, Lilly and Nick, and even James all wanted to meet Edward, they all had stuff to say to him!

Lilly was planning on telling him off and warning him about touching me, very calmly and it made me so proud to call her my baby girl.

Nick wanted to knock a little bit of sense into Edward, so much like his daddy. And Jamie wanted to join Nick and help beat some sense into Eddie boy to make sure he knew never to touch me again.

_Aww, my little babies are getting so grown up! _I thought to them all. Even though he is my nephew, I still see Jamie as one of my babies. Then the two boys started acting all embarrassed that I called them babies, but I could see in their eyes how happy they were that I approved of their protectiveness.

Then, suddenly, I heard a chuckle, and realized that Leah, Seth, Jake, and Paul had already phased and heard the exchange.

_Ok, guys, but I thought you would just want to hang out with Sammie, you know she hasn't really hung out with you guys in a while and she is going to be phasing soon._ Sammie has red hair, hazel eyes, and is 4 years old, she is Quil and Claire's daughter. I have a feeling that today she is going to phase, which is why I made Quil go back to his house to be with his wife and his daughter instead of come with us. Then I made my decision.

_Jamie, Lilly, and Nick, I want you three to go and be with Sammie while she phases and I want you to help her with it. We will go see the Cullen's with you another time. I am telling you to do this as your mother and Aunt and I hope that when Sammie phases you are there to help her and make sure she knows she is not alone._ They all nodded, and then ran off to go over to Quil's house.

The five of us then started the run to the Cullen household.

_Wow, Bells, you have three little fans who want to help with your little vamp problem. _Paul laughed, and I smiled smugly.

_You're just jealous._ I stated and Jake, Leah, and Seth all laughed.

_Oh, yeah? Well-_ Paul was interrupted by Jake.

_Paul, enough. Don't we have a meeting with a family of vamps to go to?_ Paul and I mentally nodded and then we started running towards the Cullen household.

When we got to the Cullen's house, we all phased and the guys put on their shorts and Leah and I slipped on sundresses (they were so much easier to carry around on your ankle than jeans and a shirt).

After we slipped on our clothes and walked up to the door, it slammed open, and there stood Alice, bouncing up and down. The five of us chuckled at Alice's hyper attitude and walked in the house.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Paul asked, walking over to sit next to Emmett on the couch, looking at the giant TV that had some sports game on.

Alice completely ignored Paul's question and looked at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what Edward did. If I had known I would have called you or tried to stop him but it was a last minute decision." Alice started talking so fast I could barely understand what she was saying, it sounded like apologies, before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Relax, Alice, I'm fine and Edward hopefully won't be coming near me again anytime soon. We actually came to tell you about what happened and to see if any of you could try to talk to him and make him see that I'm not going to get back with him." I finished my speech and took a breath. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly we heard tires screeching down the long driveway. I took one look at everyone's faces, and said one word.

"Edward."

In a flash, Jacob was next to me, his arm around my waist, and Leah was on my right. Paul and Seth were on the outside of the three of us, with Paul next to Jake and Seth next to Leah. Then Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper stood around us and Esme and Carlisle stood in the front.

"You guys know that you don't need to act like an army of vamps are coming, right? It's only Edward." I said.

"We just don't want him to try anything, Bells." Jake whispered to me. I nodded just as the door opened.

"Why does it stink of _dog_ in here?" Is the first thing that comes out of Edwards snotty mouth. The next thing was "oh, _that's_ why." Edward started glaring at Jake, which made me tense up and I growled at him, causing both of their heads to snap over to me. Suddenly Edward started smirking.

"Oh, Bella, have you decided to come and apologize?" Edward's snooty voice was back. Suddenly, I was pissed.

"Apologize! For what?" I practically screeched, and saw Jake and Leah flinch from being so close to such a high sound. I made a mental note to apologize later. Edward rolled his eyes.

"To apologize for your behavior in our meadow, of course. It's just two simple words then I will forgive you and we can get back together, although that little detail about you turning into a wolf might cause a little bit of an issue in our relationship." He trailed off. By this time the rest of his family were as still as stone, and us wolves were shaking so hard that Paul had to go outside before he phased inside and broke something- Esme would never have forgiven him.

I took a deep breath and my willed my shaking to stop, then I wrapped my arms around Jake and kissed him. His shaking stopped almost immediately, and since Seth had calmed down after I did, he calmed Leah down and I stepped away from Jake. Then I looked at Edward and took another deep breath.

"Edward, what we had, twenty years ago, was a simple infatuation. I was obsessed with the forbidden romance, and the fact that someone so closed off to everyone else picked me. And you, Edward, were obsessed with the smell of my blood, the fact that it called to you more than any other humans in your existence. That is all it ever was and all it ever would have been. If you had changed me, then what would have happened? Would you have gotten bored with me?

I have finally found someone who loves me for me, not my blood. Jake loves me and we have two kids that are my life. I would not change a single day of my life because it all led to me being in love with Jake and having two perfect kids. So, please, can you just leave me alone? Just let me live out my life with my family and my pack so I can be happy." I finished my speech and everyone was shocked, including Paul, Leah, Seth, and Jake.

I had never told Jake, or any of the pack, about my theory as to why Edward and I were 'in love.' Which, I guess, is why everyone is so confused right now. It was Emmett, though, who broke the silence.

"Wow, Bells, who knew you ever had it in you to tell Eddie off like that!"

**So as an apology for not posting in forever, I tried to make an extra long chapter for you! Thank you sooo much once again for the reviews, they are welcomed and loved! Also, I would like to inform people of my other account I have with my awesome friend, McGoogle, called EmeRubyArabian. We have a story called Unexpected Life please check it out!**


	9. Chapter 8 Wow, Emmett

Chapter 8- Wow, Emmett

As soon as I finished my speech, Edward stormed off to his room like a child. There was an awkward silence, until, of course, Emmett had to say something. This is why he had to make a comment on how I 'told Eddie off' as I did. I just laughed as his family looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wow, Emmett, is that all you have to say about my whole speech? Really, I'm offended." I said in mock hurt. Finally, the rest of them got over their shock, and Jake hugged me closed to him and whispered in my ear.

"You never told me you felt like that about our family." I smiled at him.

"That's because you never asked," I said playfully. Then I sobered up. "You should know that is how I feel about you and the kids and the rest of our crazy werewolf- vampire extended family. I love you all so much. You've done so much for me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life, Jake." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"Ugh, Jake, that's my sister you're kissing! Please keep the PDA to a minimum, people!" I laughed at Paul, and taunted him.

"You're just jealous because you're not happily married. Hell, you haven't even imprinted yet! How does that make you feel?" I asked him in a fake psychiatrist's voice. He glared at me.

"This is where you spill out your deepest, darkest secrets, Paul." I sniggered at him, and he glared harder. He kept glaring at me until we heard a growling coming from next to me.

"Paul, if you don't stop glaring at my wife, I will personally rip your eyes out." I laughed at Jake's protectiveness.

"Aw, Jake, no need to become so protective over your imprint. You know that no one in our pack but you has eyes for her! Please don't ruin my fun," Paul whined, and then he looked at me again. "Bells, the reason I haven't imprinted yet, is that for some reason She just hasn't come along yet, so cool it." I just grinned at him.

Our moment, however, was ruined by a howl. As soon as we heard that howl, Jake and I stiffened. It was Lilly's howl.

Leah, Seth and Paul looked at Jake and I and then at the Cullen's. While they were standing there, I bolted out of the house and jumped off the porch, phasing in the air. I had turned into Momma Wolf, prepared to fight for my cubs until all danger had passed.

_What's going on? Is anybody hurt?_ I mentally asked, frantic. I heard Nick and James' thoughts running through all of our heads and I noticed immediately that Lilly's thoughts were not. _Can somebody PLEASE tell me why my baby girl is not in her wolf form?_ I practically shrieked. I was definitely in Mama Wolf mode now.

_Relax, Mom. Lilly is in human form right now because when Sammie changed, she kind of freaked out since she wasn't expecting it. So Lilly went to go get Quil and Claire at the Garage._ The Garage was where Quil worked with Jake and some of the other pack members. They worked on cars there, sometimes for themselves, but mostly for other people. Claire had been interested in cars from an early age, so Quil had taught her about it and now she works with him there. So when Jamie, Nick, and Lilly showed up at their doorstep looking for Sammie, they went back to the Garage to finish working on a car.

_Ok, so then where is Sammie?_ I asked, confused.

_That's the problem. See when Sammie changed, Nick and I changed right after her, but when she heard our voices in her head, she started running into the woods._ Jamie told me. I was about to reply when suddenly we heard Quil's voice running through our heads.

_Where's my daughter?_ I sighed, and while Jamie was replaying what happened, I ran off into the woods to see if I could pick up Sammie's sent.


	10. Chapter 9

I am sooo sorry for not updating in forever…. MY APOLOGIES! I have been so busy with school and the usual drama and then I've been at the barn and I'm usually there. Along with Christmas and over break I was going to update, but my mom signed us up for chores almost every day. Also, my dad hurt his back really bad so we have been taking care of him. Anyway, I love getting those emails that say another person has put me on their favorite story/ author list and all that. It makes me sooo happy!

Chapter 9- Sammie

After I ran off, I could still hear Lilly, Nick and James retelling the story to Quil and Claire, along with the rest of the Pack. Soon, I blocked out everyone from my head, except Sammie and then I called out for her.

Sammie! Where are you sweetie? I asked and I felt her lift her head up from her paws.

Auntie Bells? Is that you? What's going on? I'm so confused! Sammie cried helplessly. I soothed her and then started running. I recognized the place where she was hiding.

Calm down, sweetie, you're a wolf now. You knew this was coming, don't be afraid. I soothed and she started calming down more. I finally reached where she was hiding and then slowly walked up to her. Sammie, I'm going to teach you how to phase back into a human now, okay? I asked and she nodded. Okay, sweetie just think about all your happiest memories as a human with your friends and family and start thinking about being a human and you'll change back. Now, you never know, sometimes it's very difficult to change, or some people can be a natural, okay, so don't get too freaked out if you don't change back right away.

Sammie nodded and then she started concentrating and I saw a whole bunch of memories flit through her head. Suddenly, the memories stopped and I was looking at a perfectly normal, and naked Sammie (A/N remember Sammie is 4 and Bella has been helping to take care of her since she was born). She was shivering and looked around scared. Suddenly I turned and went behind a tree and shifted back to human form. Then I quickly grabbed the clothes around my ankle and put my clothes on. Then I went back to Sammie who looked like she was going to start crying.

"Hey, Sammie, it's okay sweetie. Here are some clothes for you to put on." I gave her the change of clothes and she put them on then hugged me.

"Bella! I was so scared I didn't know what was happening and then I heard Nick and Lilly and James in my head and I freaked out and ran. I'm so sorry!" She cried and I hugged her back gently and shushed her.

"It's okay, baby. It's normal to freak out. Do you want to know what happened when I first phased?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and make her laugh. She nodded eagerly and I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I heard Uncle Jakey in my mind and I started freaking out so bad that when he tried to calm me down I tackled him and got a couple swipes to his face." My plan worked and Sammie laughed.

Then I told her to wait there and when I came back in wolf form to climb on my back and hold on so I could take her home. After she nodded I walked back behind the tree, tied my clothes around my ankle, and phased. All at once I heard the entire pack enter my mind. The loudest was Quil.

Did you find my baby girl, Bella? He demanded.

Yes I did, and I got her to phase back into a human, congrats, Quil, she's a natural shifter. It took her all of one try. I felt Quil grin in my mind and he thanked me. Then I told him that I'm bringing her back and to get everyone ready in their human form so they don't freak Sammie out even more than she already is. Sammie has seen all of us in our wolf forms, but phasing for the first time can really stress any person out, let alone a four year old.

After Sammie got on my back, and held on tight, I started running, swiftly avoiding all branches and trees and other various plants that were in the forest. When we got back, Sammie slid off my back and then ran into Quil's arms.

"Daddy, Daddy! I finally phased! I'm a wolf now." Sammy shouted excitedly while looking around at everyone and hugging both her mom and dad. After the commotion had died down, Claire came up to me.

"Thanks, Bells. For bringing Sammie back and helping her phase. It really means a lot to me, you have no idea." I shrugged and smiled at her.

"It was nothing, Claire. I know that if the situations were reversed you would do the same for me. It's what sisters do." She smiled at me and then hugged me, and then we both went off to find our families. When I finally found Jake, Lilly and Nick, they were all playing around in wolf form. When I walked up to them, though they all stopped and looked at me.

"Come on guys, we have to go home. Lilly, Nick, it's time for you two to go to bed." The all phased back and put their clothes on, after going behind trees (Mamma Wolf's orders), before groaning about not being tired. I sighed and then lifted Lilly up who rested her head on my shoulder, while Jake gave Nick a piggy- back ride. We called out goodbye to the rest of the Pack and then started on our way home. After walking halfway, both Lilly and Nick were asleep. Jake and I walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence hand in hand.

Once again I am so sorry for not updating in forever! Please review… It makes me so happy!

On a different note, though, I have a SERIOUS problem with this story! I have officially run out of ideas, I really want some action to happen, like a bad guy to come or something but I just don't know… It is driving me insane! So if you guys have any ideas for this story either put it in a review or pm me or whatever! If you do give me an idea I can work with I will totally dedicate the rest of the story with that Idea in it to you and you will become my savior! PLEASE REVIEW!

Love the Midget :)


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

5 years have passed since Sammie changed into her wolf form. 5 years since Edward came back into my life and then left, yet again. The only difference between 5 years ago and 25 years is that the first time Edward left, he practically killed me, and himself. 5 years ago, he left, if only a little dejected, but pretty much peacefully. And this time, it didn't destroy me to know that he was leaving, it actually made me feel better.

Nick is now 13 years old and gets closer to turning into a wolf. He's still not too tall but he's getting pretty tall. He now stands about my shoulder height. Nick is becoming more and more like his father daily, but he always has a calm air about him that he inherited from me. Sammie, who is now 9 years old is practically Nick's new baby sister. Ever since she phased the first time and Nick couldn't do anything to help, he has been overprotective of her and always there for her and Claire, Emily and I believe that Nick and Sammie are going to imprint on each other when the time is right.

Lilly is 11 years old now and she has almost the same personality as me, except she has her father's mischeif. Lilly and James, who is also 11, have become the best of friends, and mine and Emily's suspicions are being confirmed more and more as the years pass.

Lilly and Nick are closer than ever, in the sense that they are absolutely the best brother and sister that I have ever seen. They don't fight and they always get along and they hang out with each other and their other friends all the time. They still love their horses as much as they did before and now they are doing more work around the barn and they are getting more into riding competitevely. Every month we take our trailer and bring the horses out to shows and such. Nick is more into riding in Gymkhanas (**A/N see bottom for descriptions**) and Lilly is more into the Rodeo business, but they both compete in both Gymkhanas and Rodeo. They both enjoy it so much and it is a lot of fun for the Pack and the Cullens to go watch.

The Pack has changed somewhat, too. Paul finally imprinted, on Jacob's sister, Rachel, and they are going to be married next year. Leah has also imprinted, though it only happened recently and they are still just friends, on a man she met while working at a restaurant that Sue, Leah and I started and work at. Jared and Kim finally had a daughter, her name is Roxie and she is 2 years old. And last, but not least, Seth imprinted and married (they were in love and impatient) a girl, Sarah who had had a failed pregnancy before and now cannot have any children, which was horrible for Seth, but he loved her to much to let it destroy him. Wich was good, too because shortly after they got married, Sarah was on her way to work (Forks High School, ironically enough) when she saw a terrible car accident. The two parents had died, and it turned out that they didn't have any family members, so Sarah and Seth adopted the now 2 year old little boy, Johnny. Everyone in the Pack is now happy, at least relatively, and all has been peacefull.

Even things with Edward calmed down. After I made him realise I didn't love him anymore, he went back to Alaska to visit and decided to give Tanya a chance. They have been mates, and husband and wife, for the past 4 years and have come to Forks to live with the rest of the Cullens. Edward and I finally made peace after he came back, with Tanya and told me he needed my help because he wanted to propose to her. I helped him and during that time we settled our past and finally moved on.

And lastly, Jake and I have been amazing. We are still happily in love and our relationship has only become stronger. It was this I was thinking about when I felt two strong arms wrap around my middle.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" I smiled softly as Jake kissed my cheek. "Everyone's outside, Bells. Eddie and Tanya have come back from their second honeymoon and we're only waiting for you to come out before we serve the food. The kids are all playing and the rest of them are just sitting around talking."

"I was just thinking about how much has changed over the past five years. I'll come out now." I turned around and kissed him softly before grabbing his hand and starting for the back door. Jake walked next to me and I rested my hand on my swelling stomach.

_Yes, _I thought to myself, _a lot _has_ changed. And for the better._ I smiled at Jake one last time before going outside to be with my loving, happy family.

FIN

**I am very sorry for not updating this, but as stated in my last chapter I had come to a block in my story. Anyway I was just on the phone with my friend and telling them about it, and they suggested that maybe the reason I couldn't come up with anything was because the story was finished and I thought that made sense. So here is the epilogue to Twenty Years Later. Summer is finally here and so I MIGHT be able to update my other story more, before starting on yet another one that I have actually started writing... it's my weakness, starting a story and then starting another one. Anyway the descriptions for Gymkhana. I actually ride my horse in the Gymkhana's by my house. They are super fun and basically just games on horseback. And also, the Rodeo thing was because I participate in the New York State High School Rodeo, (as stated in my bio) and I just felt like adding it, even though, technically neither of the kids are old enough to participate. Anyway, here is the end, and I am sorry for not updating on any of my stories. Goodbye, world of Twenty Years Later. I am officially done! And this is also probably one of the last Twilight fanfics I will be doing. I just don't find Twilight write-able anymore. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
